Gumdrop's Gumdrop
by greengirl82
Summary: A onetime thing has unexpected consequences... slight touch of smut. Written For: TigerLily888 & Tigereye77's Twitter Challenge


**Gumdrop's Gumdrop**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, it belongs to CBS.

Summary: A onetime thing has unexpected consequences... and lets not forget the team, especially Garcia.

Written For: **Tigereye77 and TigerLily888's Twitter Challenge**

A/N: This came to me and well who doesn't want a little fluffy love because there won't be anymore H/P? Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"Everything happens for a reason. Every action has a reaction. Always remember that what's meant to be will always find a way to come about." Author Unknown

* * *

Emily wrapped her arms around Hotch's neck, as he fell backwards on top the bed. A small giggle escaped her lips as Hotch claimed her mouth as his own.

Nipping at her lower lip, Hotch felt her sigh against his mouth from the sting.

Slithering his tongue in her mouth the dark haired duo battled for control while his hands wrapped around her waist rolling them so she was on her back as he straddled her hips.

Leaning down, he moved a strand of her hair that had fallen on her face giving her a deep and intense stare. One that stole her very breath.

His hands grabbed one of her legs wrapping it around his waist pulling her up near his arousal for her.

"Are you sure you want to?" Hotch asked her softly, his hand cupping the back of her head as he searched her dark eyes.

"Mm hmm" she murmured with a smile, "I want this."

Hotch brought his face down towards her bringing his mouth down for a deep kiss as she went to work on unbuckling his slacks off his body while he quickly shed the remainder of his clothes off himself.

Before he could even comprehend what was happening he tugged her jeans off her and tossed them behind him.

Hotch moved his mouth to her neck nipping then suckling on the tender white flesh only for her to wrap her legs around his waist rocking her hips against him.

He moved his mouth down towards her chest, leaving trails of bite marks all over her body the sight of him marking her had turned him on. He wanted the world to know, if even for a moment that she was his.

Emily gasped when Hotch's hands moved down her body, and the loud moaned fell from her lips followed by his first name.

As she felt Hotch work her up making her want him even more, but just as she felt as though she was going to fall only for him to go back and forth working her to the brink.

Opening her eyes, she couldn't take it anymore and grabbing his hand she gave him a look, "Now."

Removing his hand, he never saw such lust before in any woman he had been with before, and definitely with no one like her.

The only thing that he could think of was staking his claim on her, even if it were for one night. He wanted to mark her as his.

Looking down at the disheveled brunette, her face flushed from their actions heated him, how he could work her over the way she does for him.

Emily moaned when he nipped her neck again.

"Aaron" she breathlessly said.

Without any other thought he connected them in the most elemental of ways, the contact made both agents moan at the first contact.

"God" Hotch groaned out, as their bodies continued moving together.

Emily's mouth found his again and their tongues continued to battle for control, sucking hard as they made music with their bodies.

Pulling back he looked down at the beauty and knew it had been far too long for either of them and as much as they wanted to last forever it would be over soon, and that made him work harder to drive her insane.

His mouth continued it's assault on her body while she could feel the tightening in her stomach and screamed into his shoulder then bit down as she fell over the edge.

Hotch felt himself release right after she did.

As he rolled off her, both trying to catch their breath, neither knew what this meant to them but could tell their was definitely a change in their relationship.

* * *

Flushing the toilet, Emily walked over to the sink quickly washing her hands and wondering how the hell this happened to her again.

Six weeks, that's how long it's been since 'the incident' between Hotch and her. And ever since that night he had been more then attentive with his watchful eye over her.

As flattering as that should be, and if she had to be honest a part of her was thrilled at it, the feminist in her screamed 'back off, dude.'

She never thought that it could happen to her again. Not after twenty-some odd year but life doesn't always go as planned. She should have known that by now.

So here she found herself, low and behold with life going out and throwing her one hell of a curveball, because it was not some random fluke.

But either way she was about to find out some very interesting and possibly life changing news. And she wasn't alone in this.

Walking out of her bathroom, she took a seat on her bed while trying to control her rapidly beating heart as the seconds slowly ticked on by on her watch.

Taking a deep breath, she looked back down at her watch, willing the time to move faster.

She knew if this new setback was going to be true she didn't have a clue as what's going to happen to her then.

A part of her wanted the happily ever after but the cynic in her told her not to hold her breath.

Emily's head popped up when she heard the persistent beeping and walked over to the bathroom sink picking up the pregnancy test, knowing that whatever it said her life was about to change.

Taking a deep breath she looked down at the test stick and heard footsteps approach behind her.

"Emily" Hotch called out, watching the brunette slowly turn around, "What's it say?"

Licking her lips as she turned her gaze on him, "I'm pregnant."

While Emily's mind went blank trying to process this information, a small smirk grew across the alpha male's face knowing that she was now his. And he knew she wanted him too.

Without a second thought, he rushed towards her, pulling her in his arms.

He held in a grin, more then content with the fact that he had permanently had her as his life forever.

* * *

Hotch panted as he rolled off of Emily, pulling her into his arms. "I'll never get tired of trying."

Emily kissed his shoulder, "Me too. Mm, I could stay like this all day long."

"Anything yet?" Hotch asked looking at his pregnant girlfriend, "The doctor did say that sex could increase the chances of birth."

Emily looked down at her protruding baby bump, "I don't know. I feel a little numb from the chest down."

Hotch looked over at her in fear and concerned, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Rolling her eyes, "Sweetie, I've packed on more the thirty pounds the last nine months, your daughter's been kicking my bladder around like a soccer ball and this bed is really bad on my back. I wouldn't be worried about a little numbness."

As he turned on his side, his hand went to their daughter and he dropped a kiss on her ivory white skin.

"You're not being fair" Emily moaned, the sensation of their lovemaking reverberating through his tender actions, "Besides, we can't stay in bed all day, we have to get Jack and the team's coming over to finish up the baby's room."

Hotch groaned, "Why must they?"

Emily's eyes shot open, "Because they're our friends and it's free labor and Garcia promised not to put you into debt..."

"I really hate when she threatens my pension plan" Hotch moaned, moving his mouth to hers, "Just a few more minutes, ok?"

Emily could feel the heat shoot down to her core, she knew that if they didn't get up, she'd never want to leave the bed, and Hotch would more then be thrilled with that thought.

"Come on, sweetie, just five more minutes" Hotch pleaded, "Tell me you don't want this."

Emily turned, kissing his chest, "As much as I love to stay in bed and make love to you all day..."

Hotch grinned hearing that, pulling her close to him when Emily placed a hand on his chest.

"Whoa, down boy" Emily chuckled, "Its time to get up."

Hotch gave a reluctant sigh and helped the very pregnant brunette out of the bed, "Its going to be a few months before we get to do that again."

Emily raised an eyebrow to that, "Please, since when have you ever known me to follow doctors orders?"

* * *

"Now you just sit your pretty, pregnant booty down there missy while we get to work" Garcia ordered Emily, placing the mother to be down on the living room couch, "If you get bored, Reid here can entertain you with statistics and analysts."

Emily glared at her friends, "I'm not an invalid, you know I can help."

Garcia rolled her eyes, "Please, Gumdrop. You're about to pop any day now. I won't stand for my goddaughter to be, be born before her room is finished."

JJ's head popped up, "Hey, who said you're going to be the godmother? I'm perfectly capable of handling a baby. After all I do have one of my own."

Garcia's smirked unnerved the men, "That's right you do have one of your own, that's why this little girl's mine."

Emily sighed grabbing a pillow burying her face in it, "I'm the mother and I already told you two my children won't be having godparents. I'm not forcing religion on my children."

"Children?" Reid asked, "But you're only having one right now."

"I don't think Princess meant to be literal Reid" Morgan offered, "Now come on, lets get this room together because I am starving."

"When aren't you?" Dave snorted, "Em you want a snack before we go start in on the room?"

"No" Emily sighed grabbing Reid's cell phone, "You still have Tetris on here, right?"

"Yeah" Reid said, looking at the others for help, whispering, "You can't leave me in here with a crazy pregnant woman."

Emily's head popped up, "Sweetie, don't make me hit you."

* * *

Garcia chuckled, "Now if you need anything don't hesitate to ask us or Reid here, ok?"

"Uh huh" Emily murmured, feeling a sharp pain shoot through her back, "Ok."

"You ok?" JJ asked, her blue eyes scanning her pregnant friend's form, "Emily?"

Emily ran her hand through her hair, internally sighing at the coddling by her friends, "Yeah. We just really need to get more comfortable furniture. This couch is killing me."

Garcia marched through, "As honorary godmother to be, I'm ordering you to cater to her, got it?"

Reid nodded afraid of the bubbly blonde, "All right."

Reid moved forward grabbing a pillow while Morgan and Hotch helped Emily lean forward so it could be placed behind her.

"Are you hungry?" Hotch asked.

Emily shook her head, grimacing at the idea of food, "Oh no, no. Not hungry."

Garcia raised an eyebrow at that, shaking her head, "Gumdrop, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry right now" Emily protested.

Garcia looked at Reid, "Go make her a sandwich."

Reid bounced off the couch, while Emily emphatically shook her head, "Reid, no thanks."

Reid turned around while Garcia said, "Hey did you hear me? Go make her a sandwich."

Emily looked pleadingly at Hotch, who nodded. He wandered over to the over protective blonde.

"Hey, how about we get started on that room, and Emily can tell Reid when she's hungry or not. Ok?" Hotch offered.

Garcia huffed out a sigh, "Fine, lets move it along, we don't have all day."

Emily sighed in relief as she watched the active members of her team move up the stairs and out of sight.

* * *

Turning her attention back to Reid who seemed hesitant to sit next to her, fear and nerves worn on his face.

"Come on, Reid" Emily said patting the couch beside her, "I won't bite."

Reid nodded, "You know you that fifty-five percent of mothers with a child under a year old work?"

Emily smiled at his random facts, "No I didn't know that."

"Also did you know that mothers take two and five seconds to change a diaper versus fathers who take one minute and thirty six seconds?" Reid added, relaxing.

"That is interesting" Emily said biting her lip, "Reid?"

"Yeah?" the younger man said turning his attention to the brunette, "Are you ok?"

"Oh, fine" Emily said waving that off, even though she felt a sharp pain in her back, "Why are you so nervous around me?"

"Huh?" Reid asked puzzled, seeing the concern in her face. Sighing he relented, "I'm afraid."

Emily brought her hand to his, patting it, "Of what?"

"That everything its going to change" Reid said licking his lip, "Of you not coming back to the team. That you'll only want to stay at home with Hotch, Jack and your baby."

Emily felt her heart tug, she knew what he was afraid of. Her abandoning him again.

Emily tugged at his hands pulling him to her, "Reid, there's no way on this Earth that I'm not coming back to the team."

Reid eyed her warily, unbelieving. He didn't want to hold on to hope only for it to be taken away.

Emily wrapped her arms around his lanky form, "Reid, don't you know how much you mean to me? How much the BAU means to me?"

Pulling back, he felt a genuine smile hit his face, "Really?"

Emily smiled back at him, "Of course, I wouldn't just leave the team or you. Not after I fought hard to come back to all of you just to leave again."

Reid exhaled, "I know it's kind of stupid but I didn't want to..."

Shaking her head at him, "Hey, I understand. Don't worry, as soon as this little one makes her debut and I get some time off we'll be back..."

Emily double over in pain, feeling something was off a painful groan escaped her lips.

"Emily?" Reid said, he felt a wave of fear at his friend's distressed look, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Standing up slowly, she looked down, "Crap, I think my water just broke."

Reid's mind tried to process that fact, he knew that she had to get to the hospital quickly. Moving around he ran for the stairs only for Emily to call back to him.

"What? Is it a contraction?" Reid asked, looking for a clock to time it out.

"Just get Aaron and Morgan, ok?" Emily grunted out as she grabbed ahold of the arm of the couch squeezing hard, "Do not tell Garcia ok?"

Reid raised an eyebrow at that but nodded running for the stairs.

* * *

Emily reached over for the coat rack, when Hotch, Morgan and Dave barreled down the stairs with Reid close behind.

"Aaron" Emily said panting, as she inhaled then exhaled, "I don't want to do this anymore."

Hotch rushed over, helping her up while Morgan timed the contractions.

"What's going on down there?" Garcia's voice permeated, "There better not be a party or slackers otherwise I won't be happy camper."

Dave opened his mouth to tell the two blondes when Emily tossed the pillow at him, "Do not tell her."

"Why?" Morgan asked confused, "Garcia's going to be thrilled."

"Just don't tell her" Emily said grabbing ahold of Hotch's hand as the contraction hit, "Shit, we need to get to the hospital now unless one of you wants to deliver the baby here."

"Out" Dave said, "Reid and I will keep the girls distracted while you two go..."

JJ bounded down the stairs, "You guys need to hurry back up unless you want Fraggles and glitter all over the wall... What's going on?"

Emily doubled over in pain, screaming into the pillow.

"Oh my God, she's in labor" JJ said rushing over grabbing at Emily, "Why aren't you taking her to the hospital? God, stupid men."

Emily grabbed onto Hotch's hand as he helped her stand up, "Don't tell Garcia."

"Why?" JJ asked, "Oh, because she'll go all psycho on you? She's just..."

"Don't tell her" Emily barked out loudly, grunting as she took a deep breath.

"God this hurts" the brunette twinged opening the door, "Never again, Aaron. You're never touching me again."

JJ chuckled as she was held back from leaving with the brunette pair, "Hey, can't I come?"

"We need to keep Garcia distracted" Dave whispered, "Let the new family to be take care of themselves."

"We'll call Jessica so she can bring Jack down there" Reid offered with a smile.

"You are so sweet..." Emily grunted, "Son of a bitch."

* * *

Garcia marched down the stairs, "Where the hell is everyone? I turn around and everyone's gone? Well am I going to have to do everything myself?"

Emily panted, as she and Hotch turn to the blonde analyst, who eyed them with concern.

"Gumdrop? Are you ok?" Garcia asked, "You looked flushed and in pain."

Emily took a deep breath as she squeezed on to Hotch's hand in the middle of a contraction, "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Well where are you two going?" Garcia asked.

"We're just going out for a bit of fresh air" Hotch smoothly lied, "She's tired of being cooped up in the house and we thought a walk would do her some good."

"Oh, well let me get my coat and I'll go too" Garcia said quickly.

"No!" JJ, Morgan and Dave said simultaneously causing the blonde to look at them in shock.

"Its their last real chance at being alone" JJ said, "You know before the baby comes. They just need some alone time."

"Oh" Garcia said nodding her head, "I got it. Well lets get back to cracking on that room then. You two enjoy your walk."

"Morgan" Emily said trying to fight the urge to scream, "Why don't you come with us? You know since you look like you can use some air too."

"Huh?" he asked, then saw the urgency in her eyes, "All right. Baby girl, you take charge here, ok?"

"You know I will" Garcia said turning to her remaining team, "Now move it."

"Now let's go" Emily muttered as the two men quickly ushered her out the door, "I don't want to deliver my baby at home, this isn't Little House on the Prairie."

* * *

Morgan paced up and down the hallway, checking his cell phone every few minutes.

He was able to finagle a way out of the visiting room to be close by his co-workers hospital room.

Listening to his brunette partner in the throes of labor nearly killed him, "There goes my urge to ever touch another woman."

The sound of clanking heels down the hallway turned the athletic profiler around, "How could you keep this from me?"

"Baby girl" Morgan protested, "This wasn't my choice, it was theirs. After all it is their baby."

"Well I want to go in and see the baby" Garcia said marching for the door, not missing the look Morgan had on his face, as she opened the door, "Oh my God."

"Close the damn door" a voice said.

Garcia turned around, her face paled at the sight she had just witness, "I am so never having kids, like ever."

JJ chuckled, "Ah, then alls well that ends well."

Hotch kissed Emily's forehead, while the nurse brought the crying baby girl over to her parents.

"Congratulations, mom and dad" the doctor said, standing up.

His head turned towards the door, while a nurse knocked on the door.

"Agent Hotchner?" the young nurse said, "We can't hold back a Miss Garcia anymore."

"Tell them to cover her up so I can see my goddaughter" Garcia said loudly.

Emily looked from the baby in her arms towards Hotch, "Maybe we should let them in before they break down the door."

Hotch nodded, "Let them in" turning to Emily, "Keep a firm hold on our baby."

* * *

Emily looked up as the hospital door opened, and she smiled at the sight of Reid walking in followed by JJ, Morgan and a grinning with pride Dave.

"Hey there kiddo" Dave said kissing her forehead, before eyeing the little bundle of joy in her arms "You did good."

"Thanks Dave" Emily said smiling at her father figure, her face dropped, "Where's Garcia?"

JJ turned back to the door, "She was right behind us."

"Nearly took down a candy stripper to rush in" Morgan added, their voices dropped when Garcia stood at the door and knocked.

"May I come in?" Garcia asked.

"Of course" Emily said taking in her blonde friends' demeanor, confused by the aloof attitude, "PG, are you all right?"

Garcia came into the room, but stood back, "Of course, Emily. I'm great. So how's the little one?"

Emily held up the baby girl, "Don't you want to hold her?"

Garcia bit her lower lip, but shook her head, "I don't want to step over the line. After all that's your baby, not mine."

Emily looked over at the equally puzzled Hotch, and nodded, "Well actually, we've been doing some thinking..."

"That's never a good thing" Morgan chuckled.

"And we thought we'd like it if you and Reid would be Hannah's godparents" Emily finished, watching the two faces light up.

"Me?" Reid asked grinning, while Garcia shoved forward for the baby.

"Give me that baby" Garcia said pushing past Morgan and Dave.

"Here you go, Aunt Penny" Emily said, handing her daughter to her friend.

"I knew it, I knew I'd get to be a fairy godmother again" Garcia cooed, holding the baby, "Hey, there my little pretty one. My Gumdrop's Gumdrop. How would you like to be set up with my godson? Hannah Hotchner LaMontagne?"

"What?" Hotch said loudly, causing the baby to stir.

"Lower your voice, bossman" Garcia said looking over at Hotch, and gulping, "Sir."

Hotch sighed, sitting down on the edge of the hospital bed, "Looks like we'll never get our daughter back from her."

Emily chuckled as she watched Reid tried to go over to hold Hannah only to be smacked on the hand.

"We will when it's time to change a diaper or when she cries" Emily said resting against Hotch's shoulder, while his hands wrapped around her, bringing her close to him.

Both dark haired agents perking up when Jack and Jessica rushed in to join the little family converging in the room.

"Don't you worry little Gumdrop, you'll always have me around to keep you spoiled" Garcia cooed to the baby, not missing the horrified looks on the teams face.

* * *

Don Herold said, "A baby is such a nice way to start people."

* * *

**THE END**

I hope you all liked this, don't forget to leave a review. Thanks.


End file.
